Daddies!
by It'sYaoiness
Summary: 80x18 Welcome to Vongola Daycare, watch your step Hibari, you might just fall into the arms of one sexy employee! xD
1. Chapter 1

Nymph: I am so sorry my Vampire Knight Fans! I swear I'll get to it, but here I am obsessed with KHR thanks to a certain in-law...

GM: Quiet maggot! I just showed them to you and now you're all over them. :P

Nymph: (sighs) We own nothing but maybe the idea? O.o PS we are secretly Haru fans to the very core! xD she kills us I tell ya.

* * *

**Daddies!**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy, where are we going?" a small voice asked while she looked up at her father with huge chocolate-brown eyes. Her hair was loose with a white bow blowing with the soft breeze, she wore a white halter top, with grey jean skirt and cute white sandals.

"Hn, I'm going to take you to Vongola Daycare," he said looking at his only child, she looked so much like her mother that it almost made him mad for not getting at least one physical trait from him. He was only twenty-four and a father already, stupid woman for drugging him. Yes, he knew he was drugged the moment he woke up with a woman next to him. He all but threw her out of the room naked beyond livid.

His onyx eyes glanced up to see the heavenly daycare, many children played around with happy faces. It sickened him having to leave his daughter here with these herbivores. If any one of them would even dare look at her the wrong way; he will bite their parents' to death. He glanced to see a woman with long magenta hair dropping off a small silverette boy whom ran off towards who knows where. A woman with long orange hair smile waving at the woman leaving. Sighing he walked up to the woman with his blank expression, he noticed that most of the staff were girls younger than him, and they were undressing him with their hungry eyes. If he were normal, then he would smirk their way, but seeing as the fairer sex doesn't appeal him, he ignores them holding his daughter's hand.

"Hello, welcome to Vongola Daycare, My name is Kyoko Sasagawa. How may I help you?" she smiled politely.

"I need her registered." He pointed to his daughter who was looking around with an awe expression.

"Excellent, she's a cutie." Kyoko smiled leading him to her boss, for now he will talk to the boss since her coworker called in sick and she was on her own until help came.

"Nana, I have a man here wanting to register his daughter. Mind if you sign them up, Takeshi called in sick and won't come and I'm training two girls. Chrome will come later after her classes, and Tsuna went to go buy some snacks for snack time later." Kyoko smiled looking at the woman with a kind smile.

"All right, please take a seat and I will be right back." the woman smiled sweetly, her short brown locks barely passed her chin, but swiftly moved with her as she walked passed them, her warm chocolate-brown eyes smiled at them.

After he signed up the papers and registered his daughter, he left her there because he had an interview later and needed to get ready.

"Be good," he said looking around suspiciously. He almost bit one of the boys to death when their eyes landed on Haru with interest.

"Haru will be a good girl," she smiled cutely at him.

With a proud look he walked off, it felt strange that he was leaving her and she wasn't crying like most of the kids were. When he got to the apartment, he glanced at the clock and got ready putting on a simple white button up shirt with black slack, taking his resume and keys, he left.

When he went to the daycare he saw his daughter finger painting on the floor with two little boys. His eyes narrowed as one of the little boys glance at her and quickly looked down when Haru looked up. Shrugging she looked back down using red paint. He signed his daughter out and went to go pick her up noticing the small little boy gasp and scrambled off while the other little boy just stared at him with different colored eyes. One blue and the other red.

"Haru," he said in his deep voice.

Said little girl look up and smiled jumping into his arms hugging him around his neck. "Daddy!" she squealed kissing his cheeks.

"Time to go home," he said with a barely soft expression.

"We'll see you tomorrow Haru," a girl with purple hair smiled, she had an eye patch on her right side. She resembled the boy whom was with his daughter earlier.

"Hn," he left while Haru all but shouted her farewell.

"Daddy, today I met two friends, their names are Lambo and Mukuro, did you know Mukuro is Ms. Chrome's son. The woman that said bye to us. I like her daddy." Haru talked and talked his ear off without a care in the world. Hibari just nodded listening to his daughter, so Lambo was the one who ran away from him. Good, that'll teach him not to come near his daughter, but the other boy seemed to be a little more of a problem. He was not scared when Hibari glared at him, it was as if he was trying to beat him, HIM into a glaring contest. He might be a little more than a herbivore in the future.

"That's nice, how about girls?" he asked.

"Haru met I-Pin, and Uni but their mommies came and picked them up early. No fair, I only got to play with them for this much time." Haru made a little space with her index finger and thumb with a cute pout.

"Tomorrow I have to go to work and will be dropping you off much earlier so you can play with them." Hibari said looking to see that they were home, he parked his car and unbuckled himself. Hearing the clicking he was sure that Haru and unbuckled as well. They walked up to their floor which was the first floor, his room number being 180.

"Hibird, we're home!" Haru said running towards the small canary that perked at his mistress voice. He was found wounded and lost in an alley, and if it wasn't for Haru and Hibari saving him from an evil cat then he would have been dead. He was very grateful towards them, deciding never to leave them.

"Chirp, chirp!"

"Hahi," she smiled.

Hibari went inside the kitchen to see that they still didn't have food, he forgot to go to the store. Damning his luck to hell, he decided to call take out. He set up the table while Haru was doing god knows what in the living room with Hibird.

"Daddy look, I wanted to see if Hibird could fly." Haru said having Hibird in her palm, said little bird was bouncing on his feet giving soft pecks on her palm.

"Remember what the vet had said. He won't be able to fly in one more month. Put him back in his cage before he hurts himself." Hibari said in a strict tone.

"OK, daddy." Haru sniffed, but no tears were falling. The little faker.

The doorbell rang signaling him that the take out was here, grabbing his wallet, he went to pay for the food. Putting the warm food on the table, they did a small prayer and began to eat. Haru left her veggies out while eating the things she liked.

"How many times have I told you to eat your vegetables. They're good for you and will make you stronger than a herbivore." He lightly scolded her.

"But isn't this what herbivores eat?" she asked cutely while looking at the carrot on her chopstick with a disgusted face.

Hibari glared and she ate. After they were done, he took her to the bathroom and bathe her, putting extra bubbles in her bath. She splashed everywhere laughing and signing a song they probably sang that day. He smiled gently seeing her happy makes his heart swell, as long as she's by his side, he will make it.

"Look, it looks like Hibird!" she showed him the small rubber duck with bubbles around it.

"It does," he said grabbing the shampoo and began to scrub her head seeing that the water was tinted in reds, oranges and pinks. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her who only smiled innocently.

"Mukuro thought it was funny to throw paint at someone, I got mad and we began to have a mini paint war." She giggled. Boy, no wonder her clothes were all painted, luckily for him the paint comes off with soap and water. _Mukuro better watch himself,_ he thought darkly.

"Time to get out," he said taking the stopper out, the now rainbow water was slowly leaving.

"Aw," she pouted as Hibari dried her off and put on her light-purple pajama dress.

He guided her to her room right on her little bed, taking a comb from the dresser, he began to comb her hair making sure to untangle everything. Haru was brushing her dolls hair too, she smiled seeing a good job on her. Hibari took her to her bed grabbing a book, one of her favorites.

"We were where the prince was sent off to rescue princess Mimi, he will have to break a fire barrier!" Haru said holding her princess Mimi doll close to her chest.

"OK, prince Kyle had his sword getting ready to destroy the fire, but it did not work. He decided to use the wizard in him and compel the sword to use huge waves and destroy it. It went down a little. Meanwhile the princess, she decided to change out of those horrid pink clothes and decided to steal some of the enemy's clothes…" he saw her smile while asleep, closing the book, he got up from her purple bed and kissed her cheek. She was his everything, ever since her mother decided to give her away to a family, he stepped in and fought threatening to bite everyone to death if he did not keep the child. Her mother signed the papers and left, never to be seen by them again. Good riddance, he was glad that she was gone from their lives. How could the bitch throw something to pure and beautiful away. When he first held her, she was small and fragile. His heart stopped when her eyes opened and gave him a smile as if thanking him for not throwing her away. He fell in love with her and wanted nothing but to make her happy, he will make her happy. He too decided that he needed to sleep and went off to his room, for tomorrow will bring him a new adventure he might like.

* * *

GM: Review, if you dare. (muahahaha~)

Nymph: (sighs) ignore her, she had a chocolate bar... but please do review and we'll be seeing you later! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nymph:** Thank you reviews and followers! You have made our day and we're so sorry for taking a long time. Some 'DRAMAtical' things happened and we got 'stuck' watching. LOL {hint, hint}

**GM:** Meh, she right, and now back to our DRAMAtical problems.

**Nymph:** Enjoy!

**Daddies!**

**Chapter 2**

"Up!" Haru said putting her arms up so that Hibari could give her morning hugs. She wore a light-orange dress with a yellow bow in the front of her shirt and in her hair giving her pigtails. After three years, Hibari learned how to do her hair! It was very difficult at first wondering how he would untangle his daughter's hair without hurting her. She had a lot of hair when she was one, it went past her shoulders. But thanks to his neighbor being a grandmother of seven girls and two boys, he learned fast.

"Now, what do we do when a boy tries to come near you?" he asked fixing his tie.

"Why do I have to bite them to death?" she asked tilting her head cutely.

"Because," he said now walking around looking for his wallet. He found it in Haru's bag of clothes, he wondered how it got there.

"Hm," she puffed her cheeks and walked with him.

"Lets go," he took her small hand in his and walked out of their door heading down the hall.

Hibari noticed a door open and inside was a woman with long red hair scolding a little boy also with red hair, he had band-aids all over his face and a cut was seen on his arm. Shaking his head, he kept walking making sure Haru was walking safely with him. If she ever got hurt, the world will know the wrath of Kyoya Hibari, because nothing and he means noting, will ever happen to Haru Hibari. He will make sure to train her like how he was trained, watch her back, make sure how to defend herself, and to bite them to death. He was thinking in teaching her next summer, before she goes to kindergarten. Yes, he will train her so he wouldn't worry every time a boy looked her way with interest. He'd imagine when she is a teen, oh God; how many other boys will she attract.

"Daddy, look! Its Uni and I-Pin!" Haru pointed to a Chinese girl with a braid sticking behind her head, and a shy looking girl with green hair and huge blue eyes.

"Haru!" I-Pin bowed to her father as she greeted him.

"We were waiting for you," Uni smiled waving at Hibari.

"Hmm," he liked them so far, much better than the other two.

"Hello again Mr. Hibari," Kyoko smiled walking towards them, her trainees were gawking at him. He ignored them and smiled at Kyoko who seemed not interested in him at all.

"Hello, I will be picking her up around five," he said ushering his daughter to play with her friends.

"Bye daddy, be safe desu!" she smiled waving at him.

He just shook his head and walked out, he got inside his car when another person walked in the streets with a huge goofy smile. Hibari drove right past him, the guy turned around and gawked at how handsome the man was.

"Oh well, he was cute, haha." he scratched the back of his head and went inside the daycare.

"Takeshi, what is the meaning of this! I thought you were going to be off today too because of your sickness." Kyoko lightly scolded him while tying her hair back.

"I got better," he smiled with a dreamy sigh.

"OK, I know that sigh, what happened?" Chrome walked inside unannounced.

"I thought you had class?"

"It got cancelled." she smiled knowing her homework is safe.

"Nothing, just met this cute guy on my way here." Takeshi's friends both knew he was gay, and accepted him.

"Details!" Chrome smiled at Kyoko's word.

"Well,"

"Do you want coffee with that?" asked a sharp voice and all three turned around to see Reborn and Tsuna with him.

"No, we were just about to..."

"Ma, ma, calm down." Takeshi laughed.

"So you left the trainees out there on their own," he rose a sharp eyebrow and Tsuna gulped.

"We'll be there," Kyoko was oblivious to everything and walked out with a gentle smile. Tsuna was glad that his crush was out of sight. Yes crush, he was only four and had a huge crush on his caretaker. He almost cried when Kyoko didn't want him to go to the store the other day, but he did go and bumped into Reborn on the way there. Hmm, how strange...

"Well then," Takeshi walked out to see the kids all playing and painting.

He noticed a new kid, she had a cute light-orange dress on with a yellow bow in the front, and the same color in her pigtails. She looked cute, her chocolate-hair went a little past her shoulders and had a huge smile. He walked up to her with a smile and knelt as she was playing house with Mukuro, Lambo, I-Pin and Uni.

"Hello there, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, its nice to meet you." his amber eyes stared at the girls who looked at him and smiled.

"Hi! Haru Hibari is my name desu." she liked him right away he had a warm and gentle aura around him attracting her and probably all the little kids towards him. When the others saw him they all smiled and greeted him with respect.

"Haru Hibari, cool. What are you playing?" he asked.

"Haru and her friends are playing house, I'm the baby, while Lambo and I-pin are daddy and mommy, Mukuro and Uni are my brothers and sisters. I wish I could have a brother or a sister..." Haru said with a distant face, and Takeshi didn't like that.

"How about I be your big brother," he suggested.

"Hahi, really desu?" she jumped in her feet and he nodded.

"OK, children need to go to sleep." I-Pin said as if she had a mature voice and gathered her children.

Takeshi has had his many fair share in the games he feels happy just by seeing the children's happy faces and their laughter all around the daycare. His honey-colored eyes looked to see I-Pin's mother come and pick her up giving her kisses on both her cheeks. Then came Uni's mother, whom she cuddled and both walked away. Mostly all the children were gone as the day was ending. Only a few were left, so he just watched them sitting next to Chrome that was washing some of the toys.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked looking at Takeshi in the eye, she blushed a little bit while fidgeting with the toy dinosaur in her hands.

"Yeah, what's up?" he looked at her and knew right away with that blush that it had something to do with a certain man. He didn't know how Chrome fell for him? She was sweet as sugar, while he was cold as ice, both polar opposites.

"Daemon wants to talk about Mukuro, and we are having dinner tomorrow around six. Could you please take Mukuro with you when you're done with your shift and watch him for a while. I think he wants to get back together." Chrome said looking at the sink in sadness.

"Yeah, no problem." he said in a flat voice with a blank stare.

"Thank you," Chrome smiled.

"Hmm, all right everyone gather around me." Takeshi said and all the children dropped their stuff even Mukuro whom was eating a banana dropped the peel and ran towards them.

"Hahi, what's going on?" Haru asked looking at everyone gathered.

"How about we play a little game of duck, duck and goose." Takeshi said sitting the remaining children, Haru being the only girl.

"You dumb man, no one wants to play that game." a small silverette shouted with a glare.

"I wanna play," Haru glared at him.

"No one asked your opinion. Dumb girl." he glared right back.

"Haru is not dumb," she hissed glaring at him.

"Hayato, maybe you should stop being mean to Haru," Tsuna said in a shy voice.

"Yeah boss," he crossed his arms around himself glaring at Haru.

"Thank you Tsuna," Haru smiled cuddling him, Takeshi thought it was cute. He and Chrome smiled and the both of them sat in the circle while Mukuro began the game.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck─goose!" Mukuro smirked and ran off as Tsuna chased him, but he being clumsy tripped over his shoelaces and fell on his face.

"Sniff, sniff...hic..." Tsuna had tears running down his eyes because he had a small bruise on his knee.

"It's OK. You know if a big boy cries in front of a girl, she might think you're just a big baby..." Takeshi said trying to make Tsuna stop crying.

"It hurts, but I wont cry." Tsuna said rubbing his eyes trying hard not to cry.

Takeshi then was chasing Tsuna around after he chose him. He got him and made him sit on the circle until someone else took his place. He began to say again until he ruffled Hayato's hair and ran off laughing as the angry child tried to chase after him with a vengeance. He pouted and began to pat evryone on their heads until he slightly pushed Lambo's afro and ran off smirking making Lambo go after him. He couldn't tag him and he too began until he shyly touched Haru's head and quickly ran. The adult smiled seeing them all gathered and laughing, he heard Haru stomp her foot on the floor and began patting everyone's head until she hit Chrome's.

"Maa, maa, I haven't played this game since I was a child." he laughed while Chrome agreed with him.

He stood up and dusted himself going to the front, but there was already someone walking towards them. It was Hayato's older sister, she had a sad look in her eyes. He has known her since middle school and are both very close friends, almost like family.

"Hello Bianchi," Takeshi noticed her sad face, she had told him about their foster parents divorcing and they are fighting over Hayato's custody. If she had a better paying job, then she could have afford for him to stay with her. But the social worker did not approve of her living conditions. She was kicked out right after she turned eighteen. Her lover lived by himself and took her in, both could barely afford food and rent. She was still in school while her lover was working two jobs coming home exhausted.

"Hi..." she had tears running down her face, and Takeshi brought her inside the break room and sat her down.

"Bianchi, is he going..."

"Yeah, our foster-father is taking him away by the end of the week to Italy, how ironic that he's going back to his birth place." she sobbed holding herself, how could fate be hard on her. All she wants is to be with her brother, that's all.

"It'll be OK, maybe he might bring him over on the holidays." Takeshi hugged her shaking form.

"No, I'll never see him again."

"What about your foster-mother."

"She disappeared after the judge dismissed everyone. Never saw her again after that."

"Well..."

"But I get to keep him until our foster-father takes him." she smiled a little bit, but it faded when the thought of the end of the week is right around the corner.

"If you need anything, I'll always be here for both you and Dino." Takeshi said in a deadly serious voice. He didn't want Hayato to leave either.

"Thank you," Bianchi smiled and both stood up walking out of the room only to find Chrome with Mukuro, Haru and Hayato. The others already left, and Chrome was reading them a story sitting right on the middle of finishing and Mukuro on her lap failing at keeping awake.

"Let's go Hayato," Bianchi smiled hugging him up as he yawned and rested his head on her slender neck. Just when she finished her sentence there was another person coming in.

"Daddy!" Haru smiled running to her daddy with open arms.

"Hn," he smiled walking towards her.

Takeshi was shocked at seeing the beautiful raven-haired man from this morning. He was sure that he wouldn't ever see him again, he was awestruck when he let out a very small smile. His eyes traveled down and almost paled at seeing a banana peel right in front of him and to his horror a bunch of tricycles were around him, if he slips on the peel he would fall hit his head, get a concussion or die. He walked─or ran to try and stop him, and what beautiful luck that he was on the other freaking side of the room.

"Hey!" he gulped when his honey-brown eyes met onyx.

The man then slipped falling backwards and just on time Takeshi held him bridal style almost falling forward, but the banana peel was shortly forgotten when he stepped on it and fell on his stomach, at least he made sure the raven-haired man didn't touch the floor. Takeshi slowly and gently got up with a bit of difficulty seeing that he had extra weight in his arms and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you OK?" he asked getting closer not intentionally.

"Let go of me before I bite you to death," he glared at him.

Takeshi now realizing that he still had the man in his arms gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, sure..." he gulped feeling his face heat up.

"Daddy are you OK?" Haru asked looking at him in case he had boo boo's.

"I'm fine, sorry I'm late. I was in training and got held up with an old face." Hibari said hugging her and she hugged him back.

"It's OK desu, Haru had lot's and lot's o fun. Takeshi is fun to play with, did you know he wanted to be my older brother.

Kyoya glanced at the handsome young man with short raven-locks and his soft honey-brown eyes full of kindness and sincere were staring back at him. His mind did not scream herbivore, it was something a little above than that. But still, he was lower than him and he would rather keep it at that.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Kyoya bowed, his back straight and he looked back up again to see that he missed a faint scar on his tan skin, that scar made him look dangerous and attractive.

"Thank you for choosing the Vongola Daycare, I hope to see you soon." he laughed scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

He stared hard at the man before he left, both Bianchi and Chrome looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Takeshi felt happy all of a sudden, he didn't know why, shrugging he went back to clean up the peel. Mukuro smiled innocently and Hayato glared at him, he just knew Mukuro was behind all of this and he noticed that Mukuro was eating a banana earlier.

"Daddy why did Takeshi turn red when he let you go? Was he running a fever?" Haru gasped and quickly tugged on his hand with a worried face.

"Where do you think you are taking me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy, Takeshi is sick, we must help him. He was all red in the face!" to make her point clear she rubbed her cherubic face.

"Ah," he could feel his face burn slightly when he heard his daughter say that to him.

"Daddy you're red too! Hahi, what if its contagious! Will I get red in the face too?" she panicked.

"No." he glared at the ground for a while.

"Okay desu," she jumped while holding his hand with a huge smile.

"Hn,"

"Today I sang and my friends liked my voice, Takeshi said that I could be a singer in the future." she began to talk and he began to listen nodding.

* * *

**Nymph:** BAM BABY~ finished the chapter and on to the next one!

**GM:** Sleepy... Zzz

**Nymph:** Um, please review. Feed us! xB


	3. Chapter 3

**Nymph: OK, swear we'll update soon! Dx**

**ALM: Yeah, yeah you keep telling them that.**

**Nymph: thank you reviews, faves and followers! xD**

* * *

**Daddies!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kyoya walked with Haru going to the store to buy some food, he made a mental list to what they need. So far veggies and some meat along with the rest, Haru was skipping right next to him with a huge smile making her brunette strands bounce. He wore a slim fitting bottom up shirt with gray jeans and black shoes making him look young. His unruly hair was swaying with the breeze making him think of buying them jackets for the upcoming winter. Quite a few people were passing around him, some girls were blushing and squealing at the same time, he glared at them making them still in shock. He has had his share of fan girls, and he does not need anymore. Especially 'her'.

"Let's get food desu!" Haru pumped her fist in the air running to the cakes isle.

He shook his head and went to grab her hand and almost dragged her to where the vegetables were making the girl pout. He stared at some carrots thinking that he could make some stew for the next day, glad he has the weekend off. His gaze landed on a small silverette walking with a certain girl and with his coworker...er...he meant his childhood friend from long time ago. Said man stared at him and smiled walking towards them the girl next to him too walked towards him with a questioning gaze. His blond hair was not combed and was all over the place, he wore a plain white shirt with washed jeans and white sneakers. His companion wore a black tank top and jeans. The little boy wore a black shirt with music notes around it and wore gray pants. His emerald gaze landed on Haru who was looking at the flowers high up. Kyoya put on a glare when the older man wrapped his arm around his shoulder and put a stupid smirk on his sharp features.

"Kyo how you been?" he all but shouted next to his ear.

"Get your arm off and I just might not bite you to death." he glared at the nick name.

"Sorry, sorry. Bianchi, this is my childhood love─I mean friend." Dino said making the woman roll her eyes and Kyoya's glare to intensify.

"Nice to meet you and please excuse Dino's stupidity." Bianchi smiled ignoring her lover's loud gasp.

Kyoya smiled, his gaze landed on the little boy looking around uninterested. Haru hugged him from his side glaring at the little boy, said boy glared at her back. He raised an eyebrow and stood still looking at them the couple too stood still and watched.

"What are you doing here you dummy," Haru glared.

"Stop following me you dumb girl." Hayato hissed with an equal glare.

"Hahi, you follow Haru you octopus head!" she used Lambo's insult.

"What are you talking about you ugly girl?"

"Haru is not ugly, she's pretty. Just like daddy!" she stomped her head and crossed her arms with a cute pout.

"Here, now leave me alone." Hayato gave up throwing his arms in the air and left glaring at anyone,

Kyoya would have bitten the boy to death, but seeing that the boy was just a child and he did not bit them, he would forgive him for now. He will wait when the child is older, then he could bite him all he wants. Yes, he will enjoy it much better without feeling any guilt. Haru puffed her cheeks out and walked the other way. Kyoya bid farewell to the couple and went after Haru until he bumped into the arms of someone. Looking up he froze seeing honey-brown eyes and a huge smile on his broad face, with that sexy scar making look like some Roman god.

"Hey Haru, Kyoya." Takeshi picked up said girl and hugged her making the girl giggle.

"Hn," he glared seeing his daughter carefully, if the idiot would even dare make a mark on her, he will take his ALL of his anger on him.

"What are you both doing?"

"We're shopping for food desu~," Haru answered for him then her eyes widened as the light-bulb flashed on. "Daddy, can we invite Takeshi to dinner, he's fun and he's nice, he's sweet... OH! He's pretty too, right daddy. Isn't he pretty!" she squealed.

"Uh..." Kyoya blushed when he heard his daughter say those words. Just where in the hell had she gotten the idea that Takeshi is cute, he will not deny that he was attractive though.

His gaze met Takeshi's right away, judging by that very faint color on his tan face, he was embarrassed too. Kyoya looked away coughing trying hard to get his red face under control. One thing straight, he does not blush, it's just that... inside the store is hot. Yeah, no freaking AC.

"See Takeshi, I told you my daddy thinks you're pretty!"

If Kyoya would have been a woman, then he would have fainted by now, but he is Kyoya Hibari and he will not be doing any of that. He kept looking ahead pretending he was hearing this conversation.

"So wanna come to dinner?"

"Please do, that way you can explain what you teach my daughter." Kyoya wanted to bite him to death.

"Sure," Takeshi was oblivious of the dark intentions that Kyoya was sending him. "But is it all right if there is another guest?"

"Who's coming?" Kyoya rose an eyebrow, probably his wife.

"Takeshi, you promised me that you'll buy me a huge ice-cream jar while you do your own thing." a familiar and annoying voice hit Kyoya's ears making him snap his head to where it came from almost giving himself a whiplash.

"Mukuro!" Haru said from behind her now over protective father as he growled.

"Haru, and...Haru's father." Mukuro smiled way too innocently for his taste.

"Yeah, he's the other party we're having." Takeshi laughed as he took a hold of the other child making him look at Kyoya with a blank expression.

**When **they were at the Hibari home, Kyoya would glare daggers at Mukuro when he got too close to Hibird, Haru would tell him about this and that, he got uneasy when she was not on his sight. And he was tense, next to him was the taller and much broader man. He wanted to look like that, but no, his damned body had to stay slender, he has some muscle, because back in his high school days he would bite people to death with his tonfas. The same tonfas that Haru is now training with.

"So... just you and Haru?" Takeshi asked chopping the vegetables, he wanted to help. He did not know what NO meant.

"Hn,"

"Is that a yes or no because I could never guess." he laughed.

"Hn,"

"I take it a yes since there is no other pictures of her mother around. Did she die?"

"Wish she did," he muttered.

"What was that?" he looked down and saw him seasoning the meat, then put it on the pan.

"Nothing," he watched the meat sizzle.

"Your favorite color must be purple," he said seeing mostly different shades of purple around.

"Got a problem with it?" he slowly rose his spatula in case he had to use it as a weapon.

"No, no. I like purple, it's just so pretty..." he finally sensed that the shorter man was not playing around. And it only took him a lot.

"But where is her mother?" he asked taking a step towards him.

Kyoya somehow felt the need to step forward and embrace him, but he shook it off noticing that Takeshi was coming closer. He froze, sure that tan face would make anyone go all jello on their feet, he stared up at him as Takeshi had this serious face, he looked more his age. He almost lost his cool when the younger man leaned forward making him lean a little back. He stared up at him, honey-brown met grey, he had this urge to peck his lips, but he stopped and controlled his face.

"If I were Haru's mother, trust me, I would never abandon you or her." he said closing the distance.

Kyoya almost groaned, his voice felt like a purr and it calmed him down. He was confused when he said that 'if' he was Haru's mother, why was he saying that. They only just met, so he probably is mad because she only has him.

"Kyoya─"

"Is the food ready? Haru and me are hungry." Mukuro shouted running inside the kitchen.

Both quickly went back to their business, for once Kyoya was glad that Mukuro had interrupted. What if he hadn't, then he wouldn't have controlled himself. Meanwhile Takeshi was slowly seething for almost being this close for tasting those lips that could only belong to a mystical person. He probably tasted good, damn. He hoped this will not be a regular occurence where there will always be a bad timing when he is about to make a move on the raven-haired man next to him. And if the universe was against them, to hell with everything. He will make sure that...that...

"Daddy!" Haru ran to her daddy and saw him cooking. Her large brown eyes stared at the meat in amazement, the meant looked ready and delicious.

"Go wash your hands," he told her and she ran taking Mukuro with her.

Kyoya sat right next to Haru and next to her was Mukuro and then Takeshi, he sat next to him and so on. His eyes glared at the child with the dual colored eyes, he did not like him sitting down next to his daughter for so long and he will murder him when he is older for even looking at her. Takeshi smiled and praised his food making him nod in gratitude and kept on eating. Something about them changed, something he couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he glanced at Takeshi he would quickly close his eyes as he chewed the tender meat not realizing that Takeshi was doing the same thing.

After they were done, Haru was sleeping on the couch taking half of the space while Mukuro sat on the other side nodding off.

"Where did you originally come from?" Takeshi asked looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm from here, Namimori. I went to Italy for a while, then came back a few years ago and Haru was born here. We had to literally move to this side of the city." he said sitting on the couch opposite from the children.

"Why did you move all the way out here?" he asked seeing a flash in Kyoya's eyes.

"Her," he spat the name like poison.

"Her mother," he said feeling the air chilly suddenly. He saw so much hatred in his eyes that he was sure that he would murder her the moment he even spotted her miles away from him. He glanced at Haru and frowned, he noticed that she only hand his pale skin features, other than that, she probably was the spitting image of her mother. It must hurt Kyoya every time when he looked at her and saw the other woman in her spot. Kyoya glanced at his watched and saw that it was late already, seeing both children sleeping, he sighed blowing air up moving his bangs.

"Is his mother going to pick him up?" he glanced at Takeshi.

"No, she'll pick him up tomorrow." he said looking at him in the eye. God, Kyoya looked sexy even sitting down with both his knees to his chest. He would probably look sexy in anything, his mouth went dry. Trying his hardest to make it wet again, he decided to think about something sour.

"What do you want to do?" Kyoya asked looking at the other with a soft expression.

"Well, I wanted to know more about you..."

"I'm twenty-four years old, single father of one stubborn Haru, I work full-time. My health is one hundred percent clean, no disease...and I'm gay." Kyoya said after a while not sure if he should have said the last part. If Takeshi didn't anything to do with him, then he will make sure to bite him real good to death. And if Takeshi accepted him, then he will be nicer to him.

"One year my senior. Well I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, twenty-three years old, work full-time and go to school part-time, I'm healthy as a horse...and I'm gay too..." Takeshi smiled inwardly when he saw Kyoya snap his head towards his way.

Now he has his attention. Takeshi looked at him in seriousness, and Kyoya at him, both feeling the air tense and suffocating. If Kyoya was gay, then why does he have a daughter, was she even his or an adoptive one. He seemed the kind of man when he wants something, he will get it no matter what. He looked at him, then at Haru.

"If you're wondering if she's my real daughter, she is..." he said sighing. His raven bangs covering his eyes.

"Is this the reason why you don't like her mother..."

"She..."

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me. It must be hard to remember the past when one is trying to forget." Takeshi smiled, a secretive smile.

Kyoya just looked at him as if for the first time seeing him. His insides were turning over, making him confused. His stomach had this weird flutter as if butterflies were flying inside, his blood rushed to his cheeks. For the first time in his life, he felt...he can't explain it. It almost feels what he had felt earlier, he wanted the younger man to kiss him, make him feel safe and─NO. He was single, he can not trust anyone, not ever again. He had put all of his trust to her, and she went and took advantage of him, he will never trust anyone, because in the end, it will hurt him.

"Daddy..." his daughter yawned and he looked to see her looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"I'm still sleepy," Mukuro cuddled the pillow rolling on his side and fell to the ground.

"Mukuro, are you okay?" asked Haru with a worried look.

"Ngh..." he looked up at her and put his thumb up.

"We should go," Takeshi said picking the toddler up.

"Bye-bye Takeshi and Mukuro, be safe desu~" Haru waved behind her daddy as he closed the door.

Kyoya picked his daughter up and hugged her to his chest. He felt all this years of bottled up emotions ruining his many years of practice to keep them buried deep inside him. He can't let anyone close, never again.

_"You can always trust me,"_ her voice haunted his nightmares.

* * *

**Nymph:** **Soo... how was it? xD**

**ALM: Kick ass, the progress is slow as hell, we're eager to get them together already! xD**

**Nymph:** **Review my pretties~**


End file.
